


Beauty. Creativity. Unique

by KazOfScotland



Series: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Fitz comes home with big plans of sharing how his team had found out about Magic, but instead he comes home to Luna reading a book and having adopted another pet for them. He should be annoyed, but he can't be. This was why he loved her. Because she was so Luna.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Luna Lovegood
Series: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123805
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bronze & Gold, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021





	Beauty. Creativity. Unique

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [pandora_rose_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo) in the [BronzeGold](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BronzeGold) collection. 



> This was written for the Prompt: Luna Lovegood
> 
> A massive thank you to my beta for reading through this, I will credit you later. Thank you to MAPMonstersArePerceptions for beta reading this. 
> 
> I also want to say thank you to Pandora_Rose_XO and Starryar for hosting this fest and highlight Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I have loved writing this so much.
> 
> This was also written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo and filled the Prompt: Leo Fitz for bingo square N5 on my card.

The day that it became clear to the rest of his team that magic really was a thing, and it wasn’t just aliens that were out there, Fitz had to fight the insane urge to laugh. He couldn’t understand how the people that he worked with hadn’t realised that magic was real before then. And that was exactly what he planned on telling his girlfriend when he arrived home. 

He and Luna had been together for long enough that he felt comfortable sharing things about his team with her. Especially when it was things that had always been clear to him but not so clear to him - like magic. Although he would admit that he had an unfair advantage when it came to believing in magic. Of course, he did though. Luna, herself, was a witch and had spent the first year of their relationship trying to keep it a secret from him. 

Fitz knew that it had been difficult for Luna to hide it all from him. She had so much information that would have helped him in his creation of non-lethal weapons but she had been unable to share it. He loved her for the way that she had tried to help, tried to use the intelligence that had clearly landed her in Ravenclaw as a way to help him. 

“Babe?” The voice of the Scotsman calling out as he entered the house caused Luna to jump. She was happy that he was home, even if she was surprised by his sudden arrival. She never knew when he was going to be home, normally he didn’t have time to warn her that he was coming home until he was already through the front door. All she could hope was that he wouldn’t be too annoyed at the fact that she had brought home a Flerken to join their Kneazle. 

“In the kitchen, love,” she called out in response. She placed the book on Norse gods back down on the table next to her pile of children’s books that she wanted to make her way through. It was meant to be a bit of light reading, but she had gotten drawn into it hours ago and had only just had a reason to put it down. Their new Flerken was lying curled up, asleep in her lap. 

“Wait til you hear about what happened on the Bus!” He called as she listened to him rummaging about putting his stuff away. She didn’t mind though, she loved the fact that their home sounded lived in, and whilst it could be annoying when he was clattering around putting his stuff away, she would happily deal with that if it meant that she got to have him home, even if it was only for a few days before he left again. 

“I can’t wait!” She called back. Her voice wasn’t as whimsical as it used to be. She had grown hardened due to everything she had experienced during her last few years at school. But she still had that excitement and thirst to learn that she had always had. So while she was responding to him, and she was glad that he was home, there was a part of her that just wanted to stay where she was with her Flerken and read her book. 

She had never really been exposed to the muggle world before she had met her boyfriend, Leo Fitz. But now, she found that she loved it. All of it. She loved magic, but there was something about the muggle world that was fantastically… well… magical. But her favourite things about the muggle world was the way that fiction books were written; the way there was so much adventure and magic, but the magic was so different from the world in which she was raised. And that was what was drawing her into her book, The Chronicles of Narnia, which was a world that she wished that she was able to live in. 

Fitz stood at the door of his kitchen watching his girlfriend as she read. He knew that it was creepy to an extent, but he couldn’t help watching her as she drifted away in her own little world. It was as he watched her that he knew that he loved her and why he loved her. 

She was beautiful. She was kind. She was intelligent and creative. Beauty. Kindness. Intelligence. Creativity. It was everything that summed up Luna Lovegood, and he loved her because of just how amazing a person she was. 

As he watched her, her hair was shining gold as the sun hit it through the window, her eyes were shining a silvery-blue colour while dancing across the pages of her book. She seemed so absorbed in her book that he was loath to disturb her, but he could feel the excitement of his day dancing through his veins. It had been the first time that he had really experienced magic outside of his private life, and he couldn’t wait to tell Luna how the rest of his team reacted. 

But first, he had to ask what it was that she had sat in her lap that she was currently petting. He could have sworn that when he was last home, she had had only one cat-like creature, but there appeared to be a new addition, and it wasn’t a cat or a kneazle. Of that he was sure, but he knew that he should have expected this. After all, his girlfriend had a heart of gold and believed that all creatures deserved a chance to live. He just hoped that this one didn’t try to eat him. 

“Luna, love,” he finally called out as he approached her. He stopped next to her, a wary eye on the creature on her knee. The last time he had come home to her having brought home new creatures, it had been a litter of baby nifflers, and he had spent what had felt like his entire weekend at home trying to retrieve his stolen goods. Anything that was shiny had been gone. “What have you got there?” 

“The Chronicles of Narnia, of course,” she answered, her voice lilting as she finally pulled herself away from her book… again, and looked up. She smiled and laughed when she saw him looking at her newest creature with barely masked concern. He really was more of a fan of technology than animals and creatures. “Oh… he’s a flerken. He’s a creature from one of your worlds,” Luna explained as the cat-like creature opened its mouth as if to yawn and instantly looked like it could swallow them both whole. 

“Babe, I don’t want to know why you’ve got a flerken, but you have to show it to Fury if you ever stop by the Bus,” Fitz laughed. He knew that he wanted to tell her about his day, about the fact that his team had finally found out that there was real magic in the world and not just aliens, but as he thought about it, he wanted to just spend time with her. 

He drew up the chair next to her, and looked over at her book. When he had left she hadn’t even opened it, but instead had been reading her way through  _ To Kill A Mockingbird _ . Now she was more than halfway through _ The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe _ . He couldn’t explain why, but that made him smile, that made him so happy because it was so clear that Luna was loving both his world and her own. And it made the fear that she would leave him to return to the magical world lessen. 

It wasn’t until the end of the night that Fitz realised that he had failed to share what had happened with his team discovering that magic was real. He and Luna were curled up together on the sofa, a movie playing quietly on the television, whilst Luna slept with her head on his chest. He knew that she didn’t sleep a lot when she was along, and after she shared with him what she had experienced at the hands of the Death Eaters (now Voldemort and Death Eaters were something that had taken a while to explain) he could never blame her. He wished that he had told her already, but he would tell her the next day when they were both well rested and had no other plans than to spend the day together. 

For now, he was going to continue to watch his movie whilst the Flerken sat staring at him. He was not as scared of it now, Luna had explained that it was from the Kree world and for the most part was actually friendly. But he refused to risk waking Luna just so that he could pet a cat from an alien planet. No, he would let the Flerken come to him if it wanted petted. The Kneazle had learnt as much, so the Flerken could as well. 

He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Luna’s head. He knew that he always missed her whilst he was away, but sometimes he forgot just home much he loved her and being at home. He loved her and everything about her. She was more than just a witch, she was more than just being a member of Ravenclaw. She was beauty. She was creativity. She was amazing and unique. 

  
  



End file.
